Summer Rain
by CuffedBunnies
Summary: AU. After Kate's shooting, Castle finds that he can't stay away. They discover nothing clears the air like a summer rain. Co-written with lms2457. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Summer Rain**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine... characters are property of ABC

**Summary:** After Kate's shooting, Castle finds that he can't stay away. They discover that nothing clears the air like a summer rain. AU WARNING

**A/N:** Co-written with lms2457, fixer of stories. ;)

* * *

Richard Castle sat on his balcony and watched the sun dip slowly beneath the far horizon. His heart ached in a way he wasn't used to... he'd been hurt by women before, but not quite like this. He wanted to be there for Kate, wanted to be the person she called for when she needed a shoulder to lean on.

She told him in her hospital room that she would call him. In that cold, cold room, the words made the temperature drop even more.

It had been, what, a week ago when she said that? He looked at the date on his phone. Ten days, and ten hours. Yeah, he even had it down to the hours. He rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration at the crazy details he remembered at times.

She might be home, or would be in a day or two. He wanted to call, to see her, but he had to keep his end of the deal, so tracking her down was definitely not an option. Still, he had to know if she was okay.

Castle took out his phone again and decided to bend the rules a bit. He opened the text message box and typed. "You're not allowed to run yet, are you? Because you've been running through my mind all day. How are you?"

He sent the message and slipped the phone back in his pocket. Beckett would probably be mad at him for breaking her rules, but it was really something he couldn't help, even if it meant she cut off all communication with him. At least then, he would know where exactly he stood with her.

* * *

After a few days had passed, Castle faced the fact she really didn't want to have anything to do with him. At least right now. He'd be lying if he said that didn't hurt a little, but he'd give her more time before he tried again. He had decided he would try at least once more before the summer was over, though.

Another week had passed, and Castle was busy working on the final edits for Heat Rises. Something in what he typed stopped him, he wasn't sure what, even after re-reading. He set his laptop to the side and took out his phone.

He knew she wouldn't be happy to hear from him, but he had to try at least once more. He typed in the message to Kate, "You're still running through my mind. You must be exhausted. I hope you're doing well."

It was just after six, so he saved the file on his laptop and went into the kitchen to start on dinner. And hopefully, to pass the time until she answered. Or didn't.

It was almost ten o'clock when his phone finally buzzed with a reply. His heart leaped when Kate's smiling picture blinked on the screen and he opened the text.

And just as fast as his heart rose, it fell. "You don't get it, do you? Castle, I really do need some time alone. But since you asked, I'm at my Dad's cabin, and I'm fine."

He slipped the phone back in his pocket. She was hurting, he knew, and the tone told him she really didn't want to hear from him. So he decided not to reply. Not yet.

Castle thought about her message for a time, and recalled when she told him about their cabin located somewhere upstate. It was probably a good thing, getting away from the city while she recovered. He knew what the noise of New York could do to his nerves when he was trying to write. He couldn't imagine what it could be like for someone who had just been shot.

This time, he only waited a few days. Castle was at his house at The Hamptons, enjoying the sun and beautiful weather. And he couldn't stop wondering about Kate.

Out came the phone, and he typed, "Are you still at the cabin? Weather's been great... hope you've been enjoying the sun as much as I have."

Her reply was almost instant. "Castle, if you must know, yes, I am still at the cabin. And as for the sun, I haven't been out much. Still a little weak. Just enjoying the peace and quiet."

Castle read it several times. She must have been there, waiting on his next text. It warmed his heart, even if his interpretation was off. He didn't mind fooling himself, especially now.

He scrolled through his contact list and found her father's number. When Jim dropped by his apartment several months ago, he'd given it to Rick. At the time, Castle figured he wouldn't need it, but now, a plan was brewing, and he would need help, and probably permission, for his next act.

* * *

The final draft of Heat Rises was finished and in the publisher's hand. Castle could honestly take a few days to play, so map in hand, he drove down the highway, then down several small roads in upstate New York.

He had only one more turn to make, so he pulled off to the side of the road and sent yet another message to Kate. "Hey, Kate. Still at the cabin?"

He waited a few minutes, and began to wonder if she would answer this time. Then, the message tone rang. With a smile, he opened the text. "Yes, of course I'm still at the cabin. Why?"

"I'm close by... wanna come out and play?" Sent. And he waited. This could go one of two ways...

Phone buzzed, and the message read, "No, Rick. I don't."

She wasn't going to get away that easily. "Why not?"

"Too much noise," was her answer, and he was going to call her on that one. Well, text her, anyway.

"We're not in the city, Kate. There's not that much noise. Come on, the day is young, the sky is blue. It's beautiful." Sent. He waited a moment, then, what the hell, he opened his heart and finished the thought, "And so are you. Come on, look around... let me see your smile."

Castle pulled out and drove the last bit to the cabin in the almost immeasurable silence that started the moment he sent the last message.

He pulled into the drive just as her reply came through. "Where are you?"

"Right here," he sent, then knocked on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer Rain, Chapter Two  
**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine... characters are property of ABC

**Summary:** After Kate's shooting, Castle finds that he can't stay away. They discover that nothing clears the air like a summer rain.

**A/N:** Co-written with lms2457.

* * *

"Too noisy," Kate typed and sent back to Castle. She knew it was a weak excuse, and he'd probably call her out on it.

She had already decided when the message said he was in the area, that there was really no point in telling him to go away. Castle would be here soon, one way or another. It was just the way he was wired.

While she waited on him to answer, she also sent a text to her dad. "You gave Castle directions, didn't you? Not sure if I should stop talking to you or thank you."

Then after a moment, and just as Castle's answer came, she sent another note to her dad, saying, "Thanks. I love you."

Kate opened Rick's message and was taken back. "We're not in the city, Kate. There's not that much noise. Come on, the day is young, the sky is blue. It's beautiful." She smiled, knowing they weren't exactly 'his' words, but appreciating them all the same.

Her phone buzzed again, and it was another text from Rick. "And so are you. Come on, look around... let me see your smile."

Kate's heart jumped in her chest, and it stung a little. She took a few breaths to collect herself mentally and physically. "Where are you?" she sent.

And a knock on the door answered at the same moment her message tone rang. "Right here."

She nearly dropped her phone. How did he get here with out her noticing? Then, as she looked out the windows overlooking the valley below, Kate was reminded the drive was in the back.

Slowly, she got to her feet, suddenly feeling very unbalanced. He was the first visitor she'd had, besides her father, since she arrived.

Kate felt so different, and remembered so many things, she wasn't sure how to act around people anymore. Her hand touched the doorknob and she hesitated.

Castle knocked again, a little more insistant this time. Her gut twisted a little... what could she say? What would he say? What if he asked again? What if... there was just too much noise in her mind and Castle was on the other side of the door and it was all happening too fast...

The lock clicked, then, the knob turned, and gently, the door opened.

Kate stepped back, surprised, and maybe a little frightened and angry. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Do you just let yourself in wherever you go?"

The smile he was wearing faded a little as he dangled the key in his hand, "Jim, um your dad, he told me where it was hidden."

Speaking of whom, her phone buzzed again with a text from her dad. Kate took a quick glance at it, "I love you, too, and you're welcome. Just let him come inside, okay? I have this feeling you're going block him at the door."

She felt surrounded, Jim Beckett on one side, and Castle on the other. Kate rubbed the sides of her head and took another deep breath. Part of her wanted to slap Castle while the rest wanted to run into his arms and never let go. "Trying to make it sound like my father was an accessory to your breaking and entering isn't really helping, Castle."

"As you can see, I haven't entered yet," he smiled again, and she realized it really was nice to see him. It was hard not to smile back, but she managed to keep it together as he continued, "However, if you invite me in, that totally makes this not a crime."

Damn his logic. "Come in, but don't think I'm even the least bit happy to see you," she said, and even she wasn't sure why she lied.

If it was possible, his smile got even brighter as he bounced through the door. "I know, and just so you know, I'm not the least bit happy to see you, either, Detective."

Kate rolled her eyes, and for the life of her, couldn't stop the laugh that he brought to her lips. It felt good. She'd forgotten what it was like to laugh over the past few months.

"Oh, good, a laugh," the twinkle in his eye was infectious, "it sounds like it's been out of use for awhile, too."

Before she could react, Rick was in the living area, flipping through all the books and magazines on the coffee table. "You packed Patterson's books and not mine? I'm hurt." He picked up one of the hardbacks, then tossed it back, "You know his Alex Cross series is loosely based on my Derrick Storm novels, right? _Cross Country, Double Cross_... I should be able to get some sort of royalty from the titles alone."

Kate shook her head, "And I know this is exactly the reason you're here; to berate me on my reading choices."

"No, not really," he said, then walked back to her. "I'd like to go on a walk. How about you?"

Her chest clinched. She couldn't go outside. It was too... too open. No, that wasn't an option. "No, I don't feel like a walk today. Why don't you go over there, have a seat on the couch, and I'll make coffee?"

"Nice save, but we're going on a walk."

"No," she argued, "we're not. Feel free to take off on your own. There is a nice path that leads to a waterfall. I'm sure you'll like it."

Castle took her hand, "And you can show me where it's at. I'm not at all familiar with this place, and you wouldn't want me to get lost, would you?"

She sighed, "It's easy to find, Castle. Just-" She stopped when her eyes met his. Did his eyes always have this effect on her, or was it just because she hadn't seen him in over two months? "Oh hell, let's go."

Rick smiled again, and this time, it was different. Kate wasn't sure how, but it warmed her all over. She took the hand he offered her and stepped outside.

The world was huge... and open... and there was no place to keep her back to. She could see the sunlight streaking through the gray clouds above and hear the slight rumble in the distance. Even the rumble made her skin crawl, and she wanted to cry.

"Looks like we might have a little rain while we're out," Castle said as they walked across the yard, while Kate followed him down the old, worn path that lead into the woods.

She ignored his comment, and stayed close as they walked further away from the safe walls of the cabin.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rick asked, and she realized she was huddled to his side.

"I'm fine, just a little cold." Another lie.

When their eyes met again, he asked, "Are you sure that's it?"

Kate could tell he wasn't buying it, and looked away. "Look, I'm out here, against my will, and you're making me do something I really don't want to. I might be a little pissed, and I'm beginning to think it really doesn't matter to you. Am I right?"

He stopped walking and turned so he was directly in front of her. "You've been here, what, six, eight weeks? And you haven't stepped foot into the world since, Kate. You can't shut out the world, and you can't shut out your friends, either."

She knew what he said was true, but it didn't stop the hurt. "I don't need your help, Castle, I can take care of myself."

The sounds of thunder boomed like a cannon across the sky, and she couldn't hold in her reaction. Castle caught her and held her close. She buried her head in his shoulder and held tightly, angry at her reaction and how weak it made her feel.

"And all it took was a little thunder to flip the tables." Surprisingly, his words weren't mocking, but only spoke the truth. "Kate, sometimes, especially the times when you don't think you need it, sometimes, you can't do it alone."

She held onto him even tighter, and something inside cracked a little when she answered, "I know."

"Good," he said, "Now, let's do this together, okay? One step at a time?"

Slowly, Kate pulled away from him and nodded, her hand took his as they walked on. She turned to him after a while, "It's just around the next curve of the trail. Can you hear it?"

Castle stopped and closed his eyes. The corners of his mouth turned upward, "The waterfall?"

"Yes," she answered and tugged his arm, "we're almost there."

The first droplets of rain began to fall as Rick and Kate entered into the small clearing that uncovered a small waterfall spilling over several boulders.

"It's beautiful," he said, then looked directly at her, and she remembered the text he'd sent not long ago. _And so are you_, his eyes seemed to reflect.

The rainfall changed from just a few droplets into a gentle mist. Castle's hair was plastered to his forehead, and he was trying to finger-comb it back. All that accomplished was getting his hair to stand on end, and she had to admit, she liked it. Kate could feel her hair hanging limply off her head and shoulders and wondered for a time if he found her as distracting as she was finding him.

Another peal of thunder had her in his arms again. When it faded away, she moved closer to his ear and whispered, "Can we go back to the cabin? This... it's too much right now."

"Okay, we'll start back in a few minutes," he said, and took her hand. But he walked on toward the water, and sat down on a boulder at the water's edge. He gestured for her to have a seat as well. "We need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summer Rain**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine... characters are property of ABC

**Summary:** After Kate's shooting, Castle finds that he can't stay away. They discover that nothing clears the air like a summer rain.

**A/N:** Co-written with lms2457.

* * *

"It's raining, Castle."

Rick really didn't like the uncomfortable glint in her eyes, but he knew if they went back now, somehow, Kate would find a way to avoid everything that hung over them now. The last thing he wanted was for anything to be left unsaid that could eventually come back to hurt them both.

"Summer rain," he said, and gently pulled her forward until she sat next to him on the boulder. "It's amazing how many stories have been inspired by the rain, and its effects on those who let it fall so gently on them." He met her eyes, "How it courses through your hair, marks trails down your skin."

"Are you trying to tell me a story?" She asked as she looked away.

It hurt a little when she turned her head, but he felt like maybe, just maybe, he was making a little dent in her armor. "Not necessarily a story, but if you'd like one, I can certainly try..."

"No, it's okay, really." Kate took in a deep breath, and he smiled as a droplet of water fell from the end of her nose. "Maybe I have a story to tell you."

Castle sat back. This was definitely something new. "Go on," he encouraged, "I'd love to hear a story."

She smiled weakly, and her eyes still held a touch of uncertainty in them as she spoke, "There was a girl - a woman - who tried to be so much more than she really was. No one could tell her she couldn't do this, or that, because she always pushed the limits. A lot of times, she was victorious, and there were many times she failed."

Kate shifted, leaned forward a little, her hands pressing down on the boulder at her sides, with her legs crossed at her ankles. Her focus stayed on the small waterfall across the water from her and Castle. He wanted so much to reach over and touch her, but seemed to know this wasn't the right time... there was still more to what she was telling him, so he stayed quiet and listened.

"She tried to do what was right, all of the time. In fact, she did it so much, doing the right thing was ingrained in her being. It was such a part of her, it became her life."

"Then one day, a man came into her life, and he turned everything on its side. The woman still did her job, but with this man as her partner, making things right."

She paused again, it must have been difficult for her to find the words, he thought. Or maybe, there was more than just words, and it was the story itself that was difficult to express. This new side to Kate fascinated him. He couldn't stop his hand from reaching over to stroke her hair, now wet and hanging in loose ringlets across her shoulders.

She graced him with a brief smile before she took another breath. "But there was one day, she was hurt. She was frightened of the hurt, and what could happen after. Her partner was there, and he tried to protect her, make her feel safe..."

Kate covered her nose and mouth with her hands, her fingertips under her eyes, wiping tears and rain drops away. She was silent a little longer this time, her eyes closed, collecting herself.

A slight rumble from the clouds shook the air around them as the rain let up. "She heard everything her partner said that day. Part of her was even more frightened of those words than the hurt."

Slowly, she turned to face Rick, "So, she ran away, in hopes of making sense of it all. Only, in doing so, she hurt her partner. She didn't mean to, and didn't know how to tell him so. And now, he's found her, and she's with him, sitting on a rock in the rain, soaking wet, and terrified he'll never forgive her."

Castle took in the story. He'd be lying if he said his heart didn't suddenly jump in his throat. He swallowed hard, and chose his next words as best he could.

"There's nothing to forgive," he said, "It's been a difficult time for both partners, I think." Rick took her hand in his, "But he might wonder, does she feel the same for him?"

"Yes, she does," Kate nodded, and smiled around a quiet sob.

Rick had never felt so happy, so complete, in his life. He wasn't sure how it happened, but the next thing he knew, he was on his feet, Kate in his arms, as he spun her around.

When they stopped, so much could be said in the look she gave him. Castle slowly tilted his head forward to kiss her. His lips didn't quite meet hers when a flash and crackle of lightning and thunder roared across the sky.

Kate huddled into him, her hands in a vice grip on his jacket, and her voice sharper than a razor. "Inside, Castle. _Now_."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summer Rain**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine... characters are property of ABC

**Summary:** After Kate's shooting, Castle finds he can't stay away. They discover that nothing clears the air like a summer rain.

**A/N:** Co-written with lms2457.

* * *

Rick and Kate ran back up the trail, laughing and giggling like a couple of love-struck teenagers, stopping from time-to-time when they lost themselves to the moment.

When they finally made it back to the cabin, Kate opened the door and watched as Castle replaced the spare key into its hiding place. "I should have known Dad would tell you how to find me."

"He knew I was worried about you, Kate," Rick said, "and I think he also knew I wasn't going to take no for an answer." He smiled, and pointed back to his car, "I have a few things packed in there. Dry clothes. I'll be right back, okay?"

She nodded, still not quite believing the events that just happened. "A little presumptuous, are we?"

"No," he answered, as he opened the car door and pulled out a suitcase. "I have reservations at a local hotel. I just chose to come here before checking in."

"I don't think you'll need them." His questioning look made her roll her eyes as she clarified, "The reservations, Rick."

His smile brightened and warmed the once-empty spot in her chest. When she stepped aside for him to come in, she realized how rain-soaked they both were, and saw the puddle she had already made on the hardwood floor.

"I've got to get this cleaned up!" Kate opened the coat closet and found an old woven blanket, and laid it on the floor to soak up the water. "This will work for now, but we both need to get out of these wet clothes."

She raised an eyebrow at the look Castle gave her, "What? We're not doing THAT. Yet. The bathroom is upstairs and to the left. I'll go up after you're finished."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he caressed her cheek, then took off his shoes and socks before he went upstairs to change.

It took a few moments before she could move. She could finally see a glimmer of the light at the end of the tunnel, and it felt wonderful. It felt like hope.

It was like she could breathe again, for the first time in ages. Kate straightened the blanket a little, then took off her shoes and socks as well.

She was about to go into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee when she heard the upstairs door click, and Rick's footsteps as he walked downstairs.

"Hey," Rick smiled. He was wearing denim pants and a dark blue t-shirt. His hair was still standing in places, but it was tamed a little.

Her heart lifted with the warmth she saw in his eyes. "Hey," she answered, "I was about to make coffee..."

"You go change. I can take care of that."

"Thanks," she smiled, and found it hard to walk away from him, but the need for warmer, and drier, clothes led her away.

Kate found her way into her room and pulled out an old police academy tee and flannel bottoms. She changed into them in her room, then went into the bathroom to brush the tangles out of her hair. She pulled her hair back and tied it at the base of her skull, then went back downstairs.

When she stepped into the living room, Rick was already there with two mugs on the coffee table and he was building a fire in the fireplace. He winked at her, "It's still a little cool in here for me. I hope this is okay."

"I was thinking the same thing," she admitted. Funny, how he always seemed to be in her head, and she kind of liked that about him.

The fire seemed to be going well enough for Rick and he lounged on the couch, one leg stretched along the side and the other on the floor. "Care to join me?"

If he'd asked her that a few months ago, she would have bolted, but this was a new day. She sat with him, and he brought his other leg to her side, completely enveloping her.

Kate took her mug of coffee and took a sip before she leaned her head against Rick's chest. It felt so warm, so natural, to be with him like this.

She wasn't sure how long they stayed that way, enjoying the presence of one another. She felt him take a deep breath and exhale.

"Now, let me tell you a story," he said, his voice was quiet, like he didn't want to take away from the moment.

"Okay."

Rick sat his coffee back onto the table and wrapped his arms around hers. "There was a man, a broken man, that is. He wanted so much to find someone who could understand him, but it seemed like everywhere he went, everyone thought they knew who he was."

"He tried several times to find a friend, but it never worked out, so he gave up trying. And the day he gave up trying, a woman came into his life. From the moment he laid eyes on her, he knew she was special. In that solitary moment, his life changed."

Kate remembered when she met him, at the release party for _Storm Fall_. She'd called his name, and he'd turned around with a marker set and ready to sign her chest. It probably wasn't the best first impression he could've made. She listened as he continued.

"He became enamored with her, and wanted to know more about her. It wasn't easy at first, but over time, they grew close and became partners. But one day, he made terrible a mistake, and hurt her. Once he realized what he'd done, even though he was trying to help, he promised he wouldn't hurt her like that again."

He paused for a moment, and Kate could feel her heart beat faster. What was he leading up to?

She felt him take her hand and he squeezed it gently before he continued.

"Then one day, long after he hurt his partner, she was hurt by someone else. He tried to help her, tried to take the pain for her, but he was too late. There was nothing he could do. Absolutely nothing. He told her what was on his heart, and desperately hoped it wasn't the last time, the only time he would have the chance to say those words.

Rick laid his head on her shoulder and placed a light kiss on her neck. "When she went away to heal, he had a lot of time to think, and he thought of his partner often. He tried to contact her many times, but felt pushed away, so he searched for her, because he needed to see her, to talk to her."

"When he finally laid eyes on his partner again, his heart leaped in his chest. And he realized he couldn't bear to see her get hurt again. He'd do anything - _anything_ - for her to stop going down the path that caused her so much pain."

There was a slight quiver to his voice when he finished, "If she chose that path, he might lose her forever, and losing her would be like losing his own life."

She could feel the tears in her eyes, and the darkness of the past few months began to claw at her insides. Kate took a deep breath along with the warmth coming from the man wrapped around her. She couldn't be mad at him for asking this. Well, she could, but it would be too easy to push him away, and she didn't want that. If she pushed him away now, it might mean for now and forever, and she didn't want that kind of forever.

"If she stopped looking down that path, will he also stop?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, but it was all she could manage. She felt him relax into her, and knew he understood.

"Always," he breathed, "he would do anything she asked."

"Good," she answered, "No one else needs to die because of something that happened on a night so long ago." After taking another sip of the coffee, she sat the mug back onto the table, and finished, "Because, if he died going down that path, her life would be over as well."

Kate placed her arms around his, as she relaxed into the man surrounding her. The fire crackled and spit as its orange glow warmed them both into a contented silence. For the first time in a long time, she felt complete.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summer Rain, Chapter Five  
**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine... characters are property of ABC

**Summary:** After Kate's shooting, Castle finds he can't stay away. They discover that nothing clears the air like a summer rain.

**A/N:** Co-written with lms2457.

* * *

The sounds of the rain as it fell against the windows mixed with the crackling fire was soothing. Rick held Kate and enjoyed the warm silence they shared. He smiled to himself, thinking of how much things had changed between the two of them. It was almost too good to be true.

A flash of lightning coursed across the sky, quickly followed by a thunderclap and darkness. Kate turned in his arms, her head buried in his shoulder.

"Kate?" he asked, as he held her close, "I've noticed you're a little jumpy. Are you-"

"I'm not afraid of storms, Castle," she snapped. He felt the movement of her lips and breath where his shoulder and neck joined. It might have taken him a moment to remember exactly why she was in his arms.

He kissed the top of her head, "I never said you were. I tried to ask if you were okay."

"Yes - no. I don't know." Kate lifted her head. She was so close and her eyes were so wide, like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. "It's so loud. There have been plenty of showers and storms pass through..."

"But this one has been pretty loud," he said, once he realized what she wasn't telling him.

She nodded, "Yeah. Kinda like a shooting range."

Rick pulled her back against him, hoping he could give her a little comfort. His heart ached for her. It was no wonder she kept jumping, if every roll of thunder felt like another shot aimed at her.

He rubbed her back and played a little with her ponytail. "I'm here, Kate, and I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Several moments passed before Kate huffed and shifted so her head was against his chest. "I know. Just stay here for awhile, okay?"

"As long as you need me." He reached down and caressed her cheek, feeling the dampness left by her tears. "We're partners, right? It's part of the job description."

Rick was pretty sure he felt her smile. "Partners, right."

"Yep," he gave her a squeeze. He was so thankful he made the drive here. He couldn't imagine what a mess she would have been if she'd had to suffer through this storm alone.

"I'm glad you're here," she said. It was like she was in his head, and he was glad that part of their relationship hadn't faded away during the time apart.

"Me too," he said, then stifled a yawn. It could be so easy to fall asleep like this, Kate in his arms, the steading fall of the rain... minus the thunder.

"It's going to get darker soon, Kate," he said, "I need to either stoke the fire or find a few candles to light. Would you like to help me?"

The look she gave him could be taken in so very many ways. "What did you have in mind?"

He swallowed hard. Oh, he had a lot of things on his mind now, but most of them wouldn't be right to express at this exact moment. "I... I was thinking about having a little more light in the room, actually."

"Liar." She's biting her lower lip and giving him that look. _That. Look._

"Okay, I admit, several of my thoughts aren't the most pure." Rick sighed as he drug his fingers through his hair. Sometimes, he hated being responsible. "However, earlier, you implied there would be no monkey business, and I'm holding you, and myself, to that."

Kate's expression fell a little, then she smiled and laid against him again. "You're a good man, Castle. You know that?"

He breathed a sigh of relief. She was testing him, that's what it was, and he honestly couldn't blame her. "And you are one evil woman, Beckett."

"You still have no idea," she answered, probably moving her lips a little too close to his, then got to her feet. "There are a few candles in the kitchen. I'll get them while you put another log on the fire."

He nodded, thankful the conversation didn't explode like he thought it might. "I can do that."

"Would you like something to snack on?" Castle could hear her as she rummaged through the cabinets and found a flashlight. "I found some popcorn. I could set a kettle of it by the fire..."

"That would be great," he answered just as he'd placed a couple of small logs on the fire. "I think this is ready. Anything I can help with over there?"

"I guess if you want to, you can get a bottle of water for me out of the fridge," she pointed to it with the light beam, "I've got that and a few sodas, so get whatever you like. Hope that's all right."

"Water will be fine," He said as he found his way to the refrigerator in the warm orange light from the fire and the candles Kate had found and lit in the meantime. As he took out two water bottles, he saw she had set several tea light candles in the center of the coffee table. That small gesture gave the whole evening a slight romantic touch.

Kate finished arranging the lights and brushed against him as he walked toward the table. He was pretty sure it wasn't an accident, but it didn't seem to be anything to look too deeply into, either. He could get used to this.

Rick watched her pour a little oil into the kettle and add the popcorn, then set it on the bricks closest to the fire. "Fire's burning pretty hot, so it shouldn't take long for things to heat up."

* * *

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summer Rain**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine... characters are property of ABC

**Summary:** After Kate's shooting, Castle finds he can't stay away. They discover that nothing clears the air like a summer rain. Co-written with lms2457

**A/N:** Apologies for the long wait between updates! This was originally meant to be 2-3 chapters, but as you can see, it went crazy from there. Just wanted to get my ducks in a row before I started posting again, so the wait between chapters shouldn't be so long. Thank you for your reviews and patience! :)

_Very special thanks to the awesome and miracle-working lms2457. She knows the stuff going on in my head before I do. LOL_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

From the moment the words left her mouth, Kate had been waiting for a classic Castle comeback. She had to admit, she was surprised when it didn't come. Still, she wasn't about to pick at him about it, not now. For the first time in a long time, she was relaxed, as she was more than happy to stay that way. With him.

It had been easier to let go than she had ever expected that it would be; to step back from the case, from the driving force of her life. She had expected it to leave her scared and anxious, and more than a little at loose ends. Instead, she found herself calm, and even a little playful. Which was more than she could say for her suddenly too quiet partner.

"You feeling all right?" she asked, as she sat down beside him, "You've too quiet over here. It's starting to feel like _Invasion of the Body Snatchers,_ or something."

That earned her a short quick laugh even as Rick reached his arm around her and gently squeezed her shoulder, "I'm great, just enjoying the time with you." He turned so she could see him better, "Besides, you're scary when you're angry. Why would I chance that?"

"I don't know," she said, laughing a little herself. He certainly had a way with words. "It's just... different." She could practically feel the wheels turning in his head when he chuckled quietly. "What?"

"It's nothing," he said, then got up and poured the now-finished popcorn into a bowl. "It's this thing with you and thunderstorms... I haven't quite figured it out yet." He returned to his place beside her and offered the bowl to her, "Popcorn?"

"Castle!" Kate pushed hard on his shoulder, causing some of the popcorn to spill onto his lap, "I said before, I'm not afraid of storms. I've never been afraid of them."

_Why is this becoming such a big deal?_ she thought, then pushed to her feet and paced over to the window. It was dark, but she could make out the lights from the houses in the valley below.

So much had changed in the past few months. Fear was always with her now.. something she hadn't had to deal with for a very long time. And to have him to come in and call her on it was infuriating to say the least.

"And, I believe you," Castle said. "Would you like to know why?" She didn't answer him, but she turned to look at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I had a talk with your dad a while back, and he told me the most adorable story about his three year old daughter who would stare down the darkness rather than take a nightlight. And she didn't sound like the kind of girl to pay any mind at all to a little thunderstorm." He paused, and whether that was for effect, or to allow her to take in his revelation about her father, she would never be certain. "Yet," he finished quietly, "here we are."

"You talked to my Dad?" The words popped out of her mouth without any real thought behind them. With everything they were discussing, that was what her mind got stuck on? Of course they had talked, that was how he had found her, wasn't it?

She saw from Castle's reaction that the words were a surprise to him, too. But then something dark settled into his eyes, something she wasn't sure she had ever seen from him before. "Just...a moment of shared self interest," he said quietly. "Being fathers of daughters and..." She watched as he swallowed, the action seeming difficult. "And you."

_Being people who love you_, she knew he meant to say. Damn. She turned back to the window, her eyes on the storm. Not for the first time, she wondered just how much damage she's done in all this. To her dad, to her friends, to Castle... _Rick. _To these people who love her for reasons she sometimes had trouble understanding. A tear slipped down her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just be honest." His voice was suddenly a lot closer than it had been, and she felt his hands come to rest at her shoulders.

"I'm fine," she said. But even to her own ears, it sounded weak.

"You're in denial. And that's not just a river in Egypt, you know." For the first time in this conversation, his voice was light, teasing. But she knew he was just as serious as he had been before. Still, she couldn't hold back a quick snort of laughter.

"Really Writer Boy? Is that all you got for me? Seriously Castle, I think that might be the oldest line ever."

She heard the smile in his voice even before she saw faint evidence of it in the reflection of the glass in front of her. "Yeah, well I'm not exactly at my sharpest when I'm scared," he admitted.

She didn't even dare breathe. "Scared?"

"You are hurting, Kate, and I don't know how to help you. That scares me. It scares me plenty. But it's all right to be scared. I know you're afraid, Kate. But you have good reason to be, and you're not alone."

When his hands slipped from around her shoulders to settle around her waist, she knew she would tell him. He pulled her back from the window, from the storm, to settle against him. He was a solid column of strength at her back. She took a deep breath, hoping to steady herself a little. "The thunder... the sound..."

"It's loud, like a gunshot," he finished. He knew, he'd maybe even known all along.

"Yeah," she leaned into him and whispered, "Like a gunshot."

Castle tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. For a few long moments neither of them said anything. But then she heard his voice at her ear.

"You know, I saw it coming. I didn't realize it at first, and God knows, I will always regret that. But I saw the flash off his scope."

She froze in his arms.

"And ever since that morning, sometimes it happens again. It'll be just a glint off somebody's watch, or strobe from the shop window. But there will be a flash just outside my field of vision, and I freeze up. And I don't know what to do. Run, or scream or just find you, or what.

"I'm sorry," she said again, her voice - all of her really - breaking with it, because she did this to him.

He turned her in his arms, and against her own instinct, she didn't fight him. "Look at me."

When she didn't, he tipped her chin up gently. "You have nothing to be sorry for, you didn't do anything wrong. You didn't cause this. It happened to you. To you, and to me, and to all the people who care about you and love you. And it was scary – it was _terrifying_ – for all of us. You have every right to that fear, Kate. We all do."

She let herself be enveloped in his arms, strong and warm and safe. It made everything seem easier, lighter. He always had, and even the thought caused any words she might have offered him in reply to catch in her throat. For the first time since that day, or in years, really, she didn't feel alone.

A sudden crash of thunder broke overhead again, and this time, Kate didn't jump.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summer Rain**

**Disclaimer:** Characters are property of ABC of Borg

**Summary:** After Kate's shooting, Castle finds that he can't stay away. They discover that nothing clears the air like a summer rain. Co-written with lms2457

**A/N: **Again, you have my apologies for this taking so long.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Castle held her for a long time as they watched the fire slowly dwindle into glowing embers. The rain continued to fall slowly against the roof, its tapping echoed throughout the cabin, making him sleepy.

Kate sat next to him, with her head laying on his shoulder. He loved how perfectly she fit against him and wished there was some way he could find the words to tell her so, without her closing up on him. She'd been so open today, and it was hard to believe how things had changed between them in just the past few hours.

Her measured breathing told him she might be asleep, so he gently nudged her with his shoulder and asked, "You awake?"

"Barely," she mumbled and snuggled closer to him, as if trying to get as close as possible.

Rick took a deep breath, not really wanting to bother her, but he knew if they fell asleep like this, they both would be in pain in the morning. After all, in spite of how good it felt to finally be able to hold Kate Beckett in his arms, the events of the day had only served to make him more mindful of the fact that she was still recovering, both mentally and physically.

"It's been a long day," he said softly, trying again.

"Yeah," Kate shifted again, but still so close, and stretched. She got to her feet and walked toward the staircase, then stopped at the first step. For a moment, Castle wondered if she would have trouble managing them. Slowly, she turned toward him, her eyes bleary as she gave him a confused look, "You comin', Castle?"

His heart pounded hard in his chest at the familiar phrase, and he didn't for the life of him know what to say. The last thing he wanted to do was chase her away. "I... I thought I'd take the couch tonight."

She rolled her eyes and quirked her eyebrows in that way that drove him crazy. "I promise I don't bite, and I know you don't either. Besides, the bed is way more comfortable than the couch."

"Are you sure?" Castle got up and walked to her side.

Kate looked a little exasperated, and with the sleepiness in her eyes, she was adorable. "If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have asked."

He nodded, taking the hand she offered him, not missing the way that she leaned into him as he did so. "Okay then, lead the way, Detective."

He could tell the day, wonderful though the outcome had been, had been pretty rough on both of them as they both changed and got ready for bed.

He let Kate get into bed first, since he didn't know what side she preferred, or if he was honest, what to expect. He waited until she seemed settled then slipped under the covers with her.

It was very awkward, to say the least. He laid on his back, staring at the ceiling, wondering what to do, what to say. Kate was right there. In bed. Beside him. And Castle, for the life of him, didn't know where to even begin.

What he wanted to do... well, he knew that was out of the question. This was all so new, and he didn't want to screw it up. Literally. And he wasn't entirely sure that she would be physically up for the kinds of things that came to mind, anyway.

"You're thinking too hard, Castle," Kate said as she rolled over to face him, "Come on, I've been beside you, and practically in your lap, all evening. You should know by now, I'm not gonna pull my gun on you if you put your arm around me."

Well, that was a relief, at least. "That's nice to know," he said finally, then rolled on his side to face her, really see her, for the first time. She was beautiful, even free of makeup and readied for bed, and he could hardly believe he was here, in this moment.

Rick couldn't stop as his hand reached up and brushed the backs of his fingers against her cheek, then carded his fingers through her hair.

Kate leaned into his touch and the next thing he knew, her hand was at the back of his skull as she pulled him into a kiss. He relaxed into the touch, and lost himself in the moment.

Her hands were now on his shoulders, massaging deep into his muscles, and that mixed with the satin of her kiss, Castle thought he'd never felt anything so extraordinary in his life. But then, it would always be this way with Kate. Of that, he had no doubt.

It wasn't long before Kate's hands slowed their exploration of his chest and the kisses lost some of their intensity, but there was still so much there, right in front of them. It was like a taste of what was to come, and if he had to wait a little longer, he could deal with that.

"Castle," Kate slowly pulled away, and it pained him to hear the uncertain tone in her voice.

"I know, and it's okay," he said, and smiled as he took in a deep breath. He touched his forehead to hers. "Just let me hold you?"

She whispered, "Yeah, I think I'd like that."

Rick shifted so he was on his back and let Kate settle by his side. She laid her head on his shoulder and stretched her right hand across his chest. Once she was still, he rested his left hand over hers.

"You okay?" He asked softly. He didn't see any sign that she wasn't, but he couldn't help remembering the last time she had been laying in his arms, she'd nearly bled to death. He'd been serious about that earlier: the emotional scars would stay with both of them for a long time. But he couldn't allow himself to forget that it was she who still carried the physical ones as well.

"Yeah," she returned in the same soft tone, "I'm good."

Then he felt her hand slip from his as she raised it to brush the hair from his forehead with her fingers. Their eyes met, and her fingers slipped down to curl slightly behind his ear. "We're good."

And then she was out, and he gently reclaimed her hand in his, holding on. Yeah, they were good.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summer Rain**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine... characters are property of ABC

**Summary:** After Kate's shooting, Castle finds that he can't stay away. They discover that nothing clears the air like a summer rain. Co-written with lms2457.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Kate woke as the first rays of sunlight crept through the window and fell so lightly across her cheek. She stretched and yawned, so very thankful the sky was clear.

The bed shifted, and she turned just in time to find Castle had rolled over, now facing away from her. Her heart fluttered a little as she was overcome with how much closer they'd grown in the past twenty four hours.

They had come so close to a line last night, but Castle was right where she needed him to be, and stopped when she needed him to stop. Kate had worried at first that he might have been upset with her for that, but he seemed so happy just to be by her side. It wasn't that she didn't want him, - she did, desperately so - yet it still felt like too much too soon.

She remembered the look in his eyes, so understanding, and a glimmer of want, when he had simply asked to hold her through the night. Asked as if it was the most important question he could ask.

Of course it was all right. She'd leaned into him and that's exactly how they fell asleep; her head on his shoulder, wrapped in his arms, and her right hand rested on his chest.

And it's the same position Kate just woke in. No wonder she felt stiff, and that he'd moved so soon after she untangled her body from his.

Kate rubbed the scar in the middle of her chest, trying to massage away the numbness and tingling. It was an annoying detail the doctors neglected, until recently, to tell her would be part of her for months, possibly the rest of her life. Just another annoying reminder of a time she'd really like to move past and be done with.

She looked toward the sun again, seeing the land stretching out from the cabin and beyond into the green and glistening valley below. Her heart stuttered a little at how big the world was and how much could be hidden. She stood and pulled the curtains closed.

She needed coffee, and she needed it now.

"Don't go," Rick mumbled just as she reached for the door. "Come back to bed."

"I won't be gone long," she answered, kind of loving the rough and quiet of his morning voice. "I'm going to make a pot of coffee. You want some?"

"Mmmmph."

She wasn't sure what to make of the sound, but it was cute. "You wanna try saying that again? I think the pillow got in your way."

Castle shifted a little and turned his head so she could see the half of his face that wasn't buried in his pillow. His eye cracked open slightly as he spoke, "No thanks. Five more minutes."

"Go back to sleep," she said as she rolled her eyes. "I'll be back soon."

"M'kay."

Kate smiled and stepped out of the bedroom and went downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

When she returned with the coffee, Rick was awake and sitting up in bed. The smile on his face as she handed him the cup of coffee made her understand why he did the same for her every day at work.

"Thanks," he said as he took the mug and took a drink. His eyes never left her, and it made her feel all warm inside.

She took a drink as well, loving how the caffeine almost instantly shot into her system.

"So, what are the plans for today?" he asked.

Kate thought for a moment. She hadn't really thought about anything to do, other than what she had for the past several weeks. "There aren't any at the moment."

"Why don't we go for another walk? The sky has cleared, and it should be nice out after the rain last night."

Kate set her mug down, sloshing some of the coffee out as she did so. No, yesterday was all right, but no, outside couldn't be done again today. Not so soon. "I don't know about that..."

"Why not?"

She couldn't answer him, so she watched as Castle got out of bed and stretched. "Tell you what," he said, "I'm going to get a shower. You know, give you some time to think about it. When I'm out, we can talk about this a little more, okay?"

Kate nodded, and found her voice, "Okay. When you're finished, I'll be ready, too."

He smiled again, and knew he understood, at least a little. As he turned to leave the room, she said, "I'll try, Castle. I really will try."

"It's all I ask," he said, and shut the door behind him.

* * *

It was about an hour later, and Kate was still standing in front of the mirror, messing with her hair. It was still wet from the shower, and was fairly easy to manage. She just couldn't decide whether to pull it back or leave it loose around her shoulders.

There was a tap at the door, "Kate, are you all right in there?" He asked.

"I'm fine," she answered, and wanted to grumble at how annoying he was being. "I'll be out in a moment."

"Okay."

In a few moments, she finally pulled it back into a loose ponytail and stepped out of the bathroom. She went down the stairs and saw Castle at the door.

"Come out to play," he said, holding the door open for her, "The sun is up, the sky is blue, and it's beautiful."

"I'm calling you out on it this time - Could you at least use your own words?" she asked, taking the last few stairs and looked at the world beyond the door. "That's cheesy and you know it."

Castle shrugged as he walked outside, still keeping the door open. "My words or not, it doesn't make the observation any less true, and you know you need to be out here. It's not healthy, staying inside day in and day out."

"This is something I've got to go into slowly into, Castle." She took a tentative step onto the porch, looking all about, feeling as if something was hidden in or around the trees. Like dozens of eyes were staring at her. "I know you got me out easily enough yesterday, but today is another day."

He reached a hand toward her, "Take my hand. We'll do this together." When she was next to him, he placed his finger under her chin and lifted it gently so he could see her face, "Let me see you smile."

Kate rolled her eyes as she did. Cheesy or not, he made her smile more often than she'd like to admit at times. His eyes softened and it made her heart flutter, "Thanks for coming out here for me; for not waiting on my call."

"Always," he answered, gently taking his fingers through her hair. Then he took a few more steps out, off the porch and toward the path. "We're going to do something a little different this time, go off the beaten path, so to say."

She felt the blood drain from her head. What was he planning? "What do you mean?"

He chuckled lightly and squeezed her hand, "We are going to walk into the woods, not on the path this time. We won't go too far, so to get lost, but far enough to stretch your boundaries a little."

She didn't like this at all, and it frustrated her. How many times had she gone out and explored the woods over the years? This should be something she looked forward to, not to fear, not to shirk from because it was 'outside.' But that damn fear at the back of her mind, swearing there was a sniper behind every bush, waiting on her, wouldn't shut up.

Rick must've picked up on her hesitation. "It will be fine, Kate. I'll be here the entire time. You're not here alone, and I promise, this isn't some daytime version of a snipe hunt."

"I know," she said, choosing to ignore his bad choice of words, "I know. But it doesn't stop..." she couldn't find the words to finish the sentence.

"Doesn't stop what?" he inquired, "It doesn't stop the idea that there's someone or something out there, hiding, holding a gun, waiting for the right moment to shoot?"

She breathed in deeply. He was inside her head again, and this time, she wasn't sure if it was comforting or not. "Yeah, exactly."

"You're in a safe place, Kate. It has been for years, right? You've got this. You have to remember that."

He didn't get it, and she couldn't stop the bitterness in her voice. "But the funeral was safe. I was surrounded by dozens of fellow officers, and none of that stopped me from getting shot."

"I understand, _and I know,_" he said, "I was there, and it frightened me too, but you just can't find a hole to bury yourself in and stay there." Castle tugged her further away from cabin, closer to the forest, away from the trail, deeper into the unknown.

"Life is out in the sun, out in the world. You can't escape it, not as long as I'm in your life, anyway. This is where you need to be, where the sunlight can chase away the shadows and the wind can give you air to breathe."

He stopped and studied her for a moment, so much expressed in just the moment she met his eyes, then whispered, "Close your eyes, Kate."

She stared back at him, arching her eyebrow. She didn't like where this was going, but didn't say anything. Finally, she closed her eyes, "Now what?"

"Take a deep breath and hold it until I say." Her chest lifted with the intake of air and she stopped.

After a few seconds, Castle said, "Okay, breath out slowly, and keep your eyes closed."

Kate exhaled and her eyes remained closed, like he asked. She was still irritated at him, and she was pretty sure he could tell.

"Let's do that again, this time, let go. Let it all go." She could feel his eyes on her as she took in another breath, then she did as he said, and let it all go. A weight close to that of the world lifted from her shoulders and was replaced with peace as she breathed out slowly.

"Now, I'm going to take your hand, and we're going to walk." Rick's voice was quiet, and sounded a little different, now that her eyes were closed. "I want you to trust me, and keep your eyes closed, okay?"

"What do you mean?" She didn't like where this was going at all.

"Just trust me," he reiterated, "I promise not to lead you into any trees."

Kate laughed, more out of anxiety than at his lame attempt at humor. "I'm going to hold you to that."

"I'm sure you will," he answered, and she felt his fingers brush lightly down her jaw and neck, "Remember, eyes closed, and listen. Let the world around you sing."

She breathed in one more time, feeling a little more tension leave her body when she did so. "Okay, I'm ready."

He squeezed her hand again, "Come with me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summer Rain**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine... characters are property of ABC

**Summary:** After Kate's shooting, Castle finds that he can't stay away. They discover that nothing clears the air like a summer rain. Co-written with lms2457.

**A/N: **Again, you have my apologies for the long wait. The awesome idea of _**Spirit of the Season**_ sorta jumped in line, then life happened, and most of you probably already know about that... Anyway, one more chapter after this, and we can all have our happy ending! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Kate squeezed his hand and nodded that she was ready. Rick watched her for a moment, taking in the way she stood as she waited on him to pull her forward, take her deeper into the unknown.

He felt a little pride roll through his veins, knowing she was trying so hard, and it was mainly because of him. If he hadn't come out here, she would still be inside the cabin, looking out.

But enough of that line of thought. Now, he was taking her through the woods, helping her make it past this wall that was barring her from living.

"Here we go," he said, and took a few steps forward, making sure there was nothing she could trip over as he slowly pulled Kate behind him.

For the longest time, the only sounds he heard was the sound of their footsteps crackling through the layer of dried leaves and the birds singing overhead. Occasionally, there was the hum and whistle of the breeze as it cut its way through the trees.

They approached an area where a fallen tree blocked the way. Castle squeezed her hand again, "It's going to get a little interesting here, Kate. I need you to trust me, okay?"

She kept her eyes closed and he could see a bit of trepidation flash across her face. "What's going on?"

"Just a log to step over. No big deal." Castle stepped on top of the log, never letting go of her hand. "A big step. That's all."

"I've got your hand," he said, "don't forget that."

Kate sighed as she reached forward with her free hand, and touched the fallen tree. She set her foot beside her hand, then pulled herself up with Castle's help. "I'm a cop, Castle. I've had more than a few runs through a obstacle course. Blind and otherwise."

"True," he admitted, properly chagrined. "But I haven't, and certainly not with your safety in my hands." He looked over the side to make sure there were no creatures hiding on the other side. When he saw it was safe, he said, "Okay, I'm going to step down now."

"All right," she answered.

When Castle got down, he let go of her hand and got her by the waist. "I've got you," he said, and she leaned toward him as he brought her down to his side.

Or at least tried to.

Somewhere between Kate's feet leaving the log and Rick bringing her down, he lost his balance and teetered to the side. "Hold on," he cried as he lost the battle and fell.

Kate cried out as well as he managed to bring her close and turn enough so he landed on his side.

Winded and wincing at the pain that shot through his left shoulder, he took a moment to catch his breath.

"You okay?" she asked as she untangled herself out of his arms and got to her knees.

"Yeah," he said, then rolled off the hurt side and pulled himself up into a sitting position. He rubbed his shoulder and looked at her, seeing she didn't appear hurt. "What about you?"

"I'm fine, actually." Kate put her hand over his, "I think you took the brunt of the fall. Are you sure you're okay? Way to prove your point, by the way."

Rick rolled his shoulder a little, stretching the offended muscles. "I'm sure it's bruised, but I'll be fine. My pride on the other hand..." He trailed off as took her hand and squeezed it lightly, "I'm just glad you weren't hurt."

"Then, come on, we still have a ways to go." She got to her feet and reached a hand toward him, quirking her eyebrow and wearing that teasing smile he couldn't get enough of. "You coming, Castle?"

He was more than a little amazed at the change in her. A small amount of fear remained in her eyes, but it was buried deep. And she seemed intent on taking the lead from here. A definite move in the positive direction, any way he looked at it.

With a smile, he took her hand and let her help him up. "Yeah," he said, and stumbled a bit toward her as he got to his feet.

"And you're sure you're all right?" The amusement in her tone got to him. This was the woman he knew. The one he loved. Healing, still, but more present than she had been since his arrival. The thought made his breath catch. He hoped she didn't notice.

"I'm fine, trust me," he answered, and was pretty sure that came out sounding way more pathetic than he intended. Probably gave away far too much.

Kate blinked slowly and stepped even closer, wrapped her arms around him, lightly nudged her nose against his before she kissed him.

Her reaction startled him, made him a freeze for a moment in surprise. There were so many things he wanted to say, but knew now wasn't the time, so he took the easy route and just gave in to the press of her lips against his.

It was so easy to lose himself in the feel of her. She was everywhere, and he couldn't imagine anything ever being quite like this. He pulled her closer when he felt the tip of her tongue touch his.

Sometime during all this, Kate had worked his shirt open and her hands were stroking over his chest like last night. It was driving him mad.

He reluctantly let his hands fall from her. She was working on his neck now, and Castle really needed her to stop before it was too late. He wasn't sure if he could handle another round of teasing, or whatever this was.

"Kate..."

Her finger touched his lips for a moment. "It's all right," she said, then she took his hands and put them back where they had been. "It's your turn to let go, Castle."

When she kissed him this time, he held onto her like he'd never let go.

"You're quiet. Are you okay?" Rick still held Kate close, his hand lightly resting on her hip as they sat against a tree, loving how well she fit by his side. Still, he wasn't sure if they had pushed too far, too fast.

He could feel her breath tickle against his neck as she said, "I haven't felt so at peace in a long time."

"I'm glad," he said, feeling a little pride at having something to do with her statement.

"Yeah, me too." Kate smiled up at him, then looked around slowly. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide and her breathing quickened as if she were searching the trees for something.

"Are you all right?" he asked, seeing a spark of panic in her eyes.

Kate looked back at him for a moment before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, just as he showed her before. When she opened her eyes again, she shook her head. "I'm fine, just.. I don't know... had a moment."

"I understand," he said, then took her hand in his, "And you're not alone."

"I know that now," Kate nodded and he felt her relax against him once more. "Thanks to you."

They'd been out in the woods for quite some time, so he figured she might be ready to go back to the cabin. "So, you ready to walk back?"

When she hesitated, it made him wonder if he might've said something wrong. "Sure," she answered, "and I know the way."

Rick got to his feet and helped her up, happy to let her lead again. It showed how far they'd gone in such a short time. "I'll follow you anywhere," he said.

She took a few steps ahead of him and he followed. After walking for a few minutes, Kate stopped so suddenly, he almost bumped into her. She shushed him with her finger against his lips, then pointed off to the right.

It took him a moment to see what it was that had her attention. In fact, he didn't see it until the small creature moved and rustled the leaves in which it was hiding. Almost totally camouflaged in a pile of leaves was a small rabbit, nestling in just a little further, and almost perfectly hidden.

He noticed how the tension in her shoulders eased a bit as she looked back at him, smiling so beautifully. Not that there was ever a time he didn't think her smile was beautiful. It must be the time spent here, together, that made it just a little more awesome.

"Your detecting skills definitely haven't faded," he whispered, "I had no idea there was anything around."

The smiled quirked a little and became smaller with the roll of her eyes. "This from the guy who was talking earlier about listening to the world sing." She nudged him with her shoulder, "Let's stay here a little longer, let the world tell us its story. You know, kind of like what we did earlier; just listen and let it all unfold."

He wrapped his arms around her, so glad for the time here, with her. "I think that sounds wonderful."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summer Rain**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine... characters are property of ABC

**Summary:** After Kate's shooting, Castle finds that he can't stay away. They discover that nothing clears the air like a summer rain. Co-written with lms2457.

**A/N:** It's hard to believe this is the final chapter. I hope you've enjoyed the ride, even if it was kinda long there for a bit! I know I've enjoyed seeing the story as it made itself known. :) - CB

**A/N 2:** She's too nice to say the long wait was my fault, but, yeah it was. But this was always the little story that could, so thanks for reading. And thanks to CB for putting up with my crazy, slow going, bossy self. I loved playing around in her sandbox, even if I did make the occasional mess. - LMS

_Thanks so much to everyone who left reviews! Without you, this might have been set aside a long time ago...  
_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

So, the end of the day had come.

Kate sat with Castle in the back yard, their dinner spread out on the table in front of them. The sky was open and clear overhead, and the valley so green and wide below. It still felt more than a little overwhelming, but she knew it was something she could handle again, with time.

She'd wasted so much time this summer, blocking everyone out, pushing them away. It wasn't until today that she realized how much she had missed everyone, the boys, Lanie, and especially Castle. In fact, she couldn't be happier that he was here.

"You're thinking too hard," he said, then took another bite of his dinner.

She laughed a little, loving how they had been in synch from the instant he burst through the door yesterday.

Wow. Was it really just yesterday that he'd driven all the way out here, just to see her? The thought was kind of amazing to her. All of it, from the moment he showed up to this very instant, was all amazing, now that she thought about it.

"Maybe I have a lot to think about," she answered, "I've been through a lot over the past day and a half."

Castle smiled and leaned toward her, mischief was gleaming in his eyes. "I hope it was all good. I'd hate to think I came all the way out here, just to ruin your summer."

"No, you definitely didn't ruin it," Kate leaned toward him as well, leaving just a few inches between them. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it, hoping it conveyed how much she appreciated him being here with her. "If anything, you've made it better."

The last rays of sunlight glimmered and faded. Kate watched as the sky and clouds changed from a myriad of colors and slowly, so slowly, darkened and the first twinkling stars glittered into existence. When she looked over at Castle, he was doing the same, sharing and absorbing each detail of this moment with her.

"And I'd say it's been one of the most beautiful days I've ever experienced," he said, and brought her hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the back of it. "In so many ways."

"I couldn't agree more," she said, then took his hand and brought it to her chest, "Thank you, for not waiting on me, for coming out here and helping me through this."

"Always," he said, and she knew exactly what he meant. "When I found out you were out here, alone, I couldn't... I just knew I had to be here. No one should be alone after what happened. At least, it didn't feel right to me."

"And if I may be so bold," he continued, "I hope to make sure you're never alone again," his eyes widened a little, without thinking... again. "That is... unless... you want to be alone."

Kate loved how cute he could be when he got nervous. "I think I may like the idea of not being alone. What do you think? Maybe I should look into adopting a dog?"

The look on his face was priceless.

"Or, maybe I could keep you," she dead-panned, "but that's a hard choice. I'll have to think on it."

"You'll have to think on it?" he smiled, and leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Then I need to help you make the proper choice."

"Yeah, I could use a little help," she teased, moved onto his lap, "It's a big decision, you know."

Kate caught his next kiss as she lightly trailed her fingers over the shell of his ear and through his hair. She could feel his hands as they spanned her waist and his thumbs lightly rubbed circles just at the edge of her rib cage, making her body tingle.

She pulled away for a moment, seeing how dark his eyes had become, and loving that it was her causing him to react this way. "You know, it is possible... I could get used to you being around."

He growled and brought her back down for another kiss, and her world became so much brighter, so free.

Yeah, she could definitely get used to this.


End file.
